yourownseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensions
Dimensions, also known as Pilot, is the first episode of Lost Generation. It was written by Lollipops101. Plot Friends Alia, Maybel, Camina-Rose, Simon, Vaughn and Lucas find out they have special powers that allow them to control the continuum of Space and Time. But they aren't the only ones, which Alia soon finds out. Script The episode starts with the science club in the science class. Alia listening to music, Maybel doing her homework, Camina-Rose looking into a mirror, Simon playing his guitar, Vaughn juggling a football and Lucas talking to Professor Zachary. The bell for class rings and students start walking in, signifying that the science club is early. Popular girls Emilia and Madison-Olivia walk in. Emilia: Early again. Obviously. You'd never miss a lesson. Why? I mean it's just science. Professor Zachary: That's enough Emilia. Now, I'm going to be handing out your test results. Please don't be mean to any one about their grades... Emilia. Emilia: Yes sir. Professor Zachary: Thanks you. Professor Zachary hands out the test papers. The main credits come on. Emilia is walking through the corridor with Madison-Olivia and her boyfriend Leo. Emilia: Sweet! I can't believe I got an A! A big, fat, rolling A! I better call my mom. Now who's the waste of space! Emilia walks to her room. She clenches her fist then opens it gently. A portal with stars appears and she enters it. She then clenches her fist gently and the portal closes. Alia, Maybel, Camina-Rose, Simon, Vaughn and Lucas are walking down the hallway. Maybel: Am I the only one who got an A+, again? Camina-Rose: Yes. Simon looks at Camina-Rose. Simon: I got better than her, but not that better. Camina-Rose punches him and he takes her mirror. Camina-Rose starts chasing him down the hallway. Lucas: Pretty much. Vaughn: I'm a jock too. You can't expect me to get THAT high a mark. Everyone waits for Alia to answer but she doesn't. Then, they realize she's listening to her music and can't hear them. Lucas: Alia! Alia: What? Maybel: Did you get an A+? Alia: No. And I never will do. You're the only one physically possible of achieving that. Maybel: I know. Alia: Can I listen to my music again. Lucas: As long as I can't hear it. Alia pulls a face at Lucas and he pulls one back. Maybel and Vaughn roll their eyes. Vaughn: I gotta go to Football practice. See you. Maybel: Yep. Vaughn: Good luck. Maybel: Thanks. Maybel looks at Lucas and Alia who are play fighting and walks away. Emilia is shown a plain white world surrounded by people who look exactly like Alia, Maybel, Camina-Rose, Simon, Vaughn and Lucas who are dressed in white. Parallel CR: Wow, Emilia. I've never seen that colour before. What is it? It's amazing. Emilia: Teal. You like it? Wow. You can have it if you want. Parallel CR: But Ruler Durst will kill me! Emilia: Then hide it. Anyway, you've given so much to me, I need to give something to you. I'm wearing it now and I can't be bothered to change so I'll bring it to you before cheerleading practice. Okay? Parallel CR: Okay. Parallel Lucas: Still not changed your mind. Emilia: Lucas. You're a great guy. But you deserve better than a girl who visits you every hour or so. I'm sorry. Parallel Lucas: You love me. Parallel Alia: In her worst nightmares. Parallel Simon: (sing-song voice) You just got owned. Parallel Vaughn: Shut up, both of you. Parallel Maybel: Yeah. This is getting annoying. Emilia: A-men sister. Parallel Maybel: I'm not your sister. Emilia: It's a saying. Sorry I can't stay long. I promise I'll bring you that dress. Bye. Parallel People: Bye. Emilia opens the portal and steps back into her world. She looks at the clock. Emilia: Damn! Cheerleading practice is finishing! Madison-Olivia walks in and Emilia runs to sit on her bed and starts texting. MO: Why weren't you in practice? Emilia: My mum was talking for ages and by the time she finished, practice was nearly over. There was no point in going. MO: Okay. But Leo's not very happy. Emilia: I'll go talk to him. Emilia walks out and shuts the door. MO: That lying brat! She thinks I can't tell when she's hiding something! I'm gonna find out what she's hiding of it's the last thing I do! Alia is shows listening to her music and dancing. Camina-Rose is texting and Maybel is doing work. Maybel looks at her clock and it says 00:00. Maybel: Alia! Be quiet! It's midnight! Alia: No. It's our birthday! Five minutes and I'll be a year older than you. Maybel: Ten minutes and we'll be the same age, again. Camina-Rose: Two minutes and I'll be older than you both. Maybel and Alia: Whatever. Maybel: But can we please be quiet. Even Durst is asleep. Alia: How can she sleep knowing she's torturing innocent children by being the worst principal ever! Maybel: That's horrible. Camina-Rose: Yay! I'm fifteen now! Maybel: What part of "quiet" did you not understand? CR and Alia: All of it. Maybel: Ugh! ~Morning~ Alia: Now us girls are 1 year older than you, we can tell you what to do. Lucas: For three hours you spoilt little brat. Alia: Glad to know you think of me that way. Alia runs into a class room. She clenches her fist for a moment, then slowly opens it. A portal opens and she steps inside. Alia sees Emilia talking to the Parallel people. Emilia: Here's the dress. Sorry I didn't bring it yesterday. I forgot a minute here is the equivalent to 30 minutes there. Parallel CR: It's alright. When will I be able to come to your world? Emilia: I don't know. I hope it's soon. But the time goes faster. Real fast. Alia: What's going on here? Emilia: I'd ask you the same question. These are my friends. Go to yours. Parallel CR: Emilia. Don't be mean to Alia. She isn't mean to you. Emilia: Um, this is the Alia from my world. Parallel CR: What's the diff? Emilia: This Alia dances in her room and keeps me up at night. Parallel CR: Oh. Alia: Camina. Are you two friends? Parallel CR: Duh! Emilia: Can I speak to Alia, alone? Parallel CR: Sure. Emilia and Alia walk off. Alia: What the heck is this place? Emilia: This is a parallel dimension. No one knows about it. Keep it quiet. Alia: What if I don't want to? Emilia: Then have fun being experimented on. Now, we better go. It's like 5pm there now. Alia: Whatever. Emilia and Alia leave. Alia goes back to the room she was in and it is unknown where Emilia went. Alia runs to her friends. Alia: I have powers. Lucas, CR, Maybel, Simon and Vaughn: What? Alia: I've got powers. Look. Alia clenches her fist and slowly opens it. The guys: (look in disbelief) CR and Maybel: This, is, AMAZING! Characters Main Characters (In order of appearance in the main titles) *Alia Rockson *Maybel Arina *Camina-Rose Graythorpe *Simon Lockwood *Vaughn Marsh *Lucas Rockson *Emilia Ommabop Recurring Characters *Madison-Olivia *Leo (Cameo only) *Professor Zachary Parallel People *Parallel Alia (cameo only) *Parallel Maybel (cameo only) *Parallel Camina-Rose *Parallel Simon (cameo only) *Parallel Vaughn (cameo only) *Parallel Lucas (cameo only) Trivia *This is the first appearance of all the main characters. *It is unknown why the characters in the parallel universe are similar to the characters in the real world. *Leo is only seen as a cameo and doesn't have any lines in the whole episode. *It is revealed that 1 minute in the parallel world is thirty minutes in the real world. *Principal Durst is never seen only mentioned by Alia and Parallel Camina-Rose, but as "Ruler Durst". *Most of the parallel characters do not have a big role in this episode, therefore count as cameos. **The only one of them not to be a cameo is Parallel Camina-Rose. Category:Episodes Category:Lost Generation